Shadow and Nebula: Body Swap
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow's chaos emerald caused him and his girlfriend Nebula to switch bodies. Will they be able to handle with this or will it make things crazy? Read and Review.


**Here's a new story of Shadow and Nebula. **

**I don't own the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.**

***Nebula = Nebula in Shadow's body**

***Shadow = Shadow in Nebula's body**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow and Nebula are having a combat practice with against Silver and Blaze outside.  
"Whoa!" Shadow ducked from the flame thrower, "Watch it, woman!"  
"Sorry, Shadow" Blaze smirked and continues fighting the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow threw his attacks at her but she dodged them.

Silver was flying after Nebula in the sky. The blue-violet hedgehog threw her purple energy blasts at him but he dodges them from left and right.

"Get back here!" he shouted playfully.

Nebula stuck her tongue out and flies to the clouds, "Can't catch me, future boy!"

Silver flew after her but didn't notice that she was behind him and she tackled Silver down to the ground.

She got off of him and back flips, "Show me what you got, Silver" she smirked as she got in her fighting stance, motion her finger to come here.

Shadow blocks all of Blaze's attacks and does a butterfly kick, knocking her down but she quickly recovers and gets back on her feet.

"Come on, Ultimate Lifeform. You can do better than that" Blaze grinned.

"Oh really?" Shadow grinned.

"Hold still, man!" Silver threw his psychic shocks at Nebula but she dodges them.

"Nah" she teased.

"I'll get you!" Silver playfully tackles her but she managed to kick him off and kips herself back up. That's when Silver kicked her like a meteor.

Shadow tries to grab Blaze but she was too quick, so he tries his old style.

"Chaos Cont-ugh!" right when he held out his chaos emerald and tries to say what he always says, he got slammed by Nebula.

Shadow dropped his emerald as it starts to glow and the energy hit Shadow and Nebula.

Silver and Blaze gasp, "Guys!"

As the energy from the Chaos Emerald stops, both Shadow and Nebula were a bit dazed off.

"Guys are you okay?" Blaze asked.

As soon as the two hedgehog couple recovered, they both gasped at each other in shock.

"Shadow?!" Nebula's voice came from Shadow's mouth.

"Nebula?!" Shadow's voice came out of Nebula's mouth.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" they both screamed.

"Uh oh, this is bad" Blaze started to panic.

"What the hell just happened and how did we get swapped?!" ***Nebula** shrieked.

"I think it has something to do with the chaos energy from the chaos emerald" Silver said.

"YOU IDIOT!" ***Shadow** pinned Silver to the ground, angry as it made his eyes glow purple, "This is your fault! Why did you threw my girlfriend at me?!"

"Hey! It was not my fault!" Silver yelled.

"ENOUGH!" ***Nebula** screamed in anger, which triggered Shadow's red aura that is surrounding her.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Shadow, get off of Silver now!" ***Nebula** yelled.

***Shadow** gulped in fear and quickly got off of the silver-white hedgehog.

"Nebula, you have to calm down. My chaos powers can go berserk when you feel pissed off" ***Shadow** said.

***Nebula** takes a deep breath and calms down, "Okay, I'm calm"

The red aura fades into the air.

* * *

Later; ***Nebula** can't stand the itchiness of the chest fur. Ever since she and Silver swapped bodies before, she was not used to the chest fur in a male's body.

"God dammit! How do you deal with this furry nightmare on your chest?!" ***Nebula** said, getting annoyed.

"We get used to it" ***Shadow** said in a calm voice.

***Shadow** then wants to try something. He sits next to ***Nebula** and nuzzles his face in her chest fur.

"What the? What are you-...?" ***Nebula** accidently let out a purr.

"I can see why you like doing this" ***Shadow** smiles.

"Shut up" ***Nebula** purred but smiles.

***Shadow** chuckles and buries his face in her chest fur.

A while later, they have to learn how to control their powers. ***Nebula** tries to do Chaos Spear but nothing happened.

"Chaos Spear!" ***Nebula** waves her arm but nothing happened, "Why isn't it working?"

"You need to focus your energy on it" ***Shadow** said.

"Oh" ***Nebula** nodded. She tries to relax and concentrates on her energy.

"Don't focus on anything else" ***Shadow** said.

"I won't. Hopefully" ***Nebula** said.

As soon as she has enough energy she tries again.

"Chaos Spear!" she finally released the chaos spears as it hit the tree.

"You did it!" ***Shadow** said.

***Nebula** giggles in joyfulness.

* * *

***Shadow** then starts flying.

"Whoa! Whoa! Get me down!" ***Shadow** panicked.

"Shadow, just relax and think of being in the air" ***Nebula** said.

"I don't want to be in the air! I want to be on the ground!" ***Shadow** said.

Unable to control how to move in the air was not easy for him.

***Nebula** sighs, "All right. To get down, look at the ground and think of flying down"

***Shadow** tries to think but ends up falling on the ground.

***Nebula** did not know how to hover skate as she caught ***Shadow** in her arms.

"Now I know how you feel when I catch you" ***Shadow** said.

"Yeah. Anyways, let's help each other out with our powers" ***Nebula** said.

For the next hour or so, ***Nebula** and ***Shadow** try to teach each other their powers.

***Nebula** tries to learn how to hover skate but never good at running on foot rather than flying in the air.

"WWHHHOOOAAAAA! HOW DO I STOP?!" ***Nebula** screamed, unable to stop hover-skating.

"Plant your feet firmly on the ground!" ***Shadow** said.

"WH-WH-WHHOOAAA!" ***Nebula** did what he told her as the sudden stop made her trip over from too much force.

***Shadow** rushes over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. Damn, how in the world do you run like this?" ***Nebula** said.

"Years of practice" ***Shadow** said.

"I see. Even for me to master my super strength took me years" ***Nebula** said.

"Yeah" ***Shadow** said.

* * *

Later; ***Shadow** was meditating to help clear his mind while ***Nebula** waits for him to be ready to learn how to do the power of Super Strength.

"Do you feel confident, Shadow?" ***Nebula** asked.

"I feel relaxed" ***Shadow** said, had his one eye open.

"Do you feel ready to use the power of Super Strength?" she asked.

"Maybe" ***Shadow** said.

"All right. Just don't think about anything. Feel confident" ***Nebula** said, pointed at the heavy boulder rock.

***Shadow** tries to concentrate as he lifts the heavy ton rock, trying to feel confident.

"Come on Shadow" ***Nebula** said.

***Shadow** grunts and struggles as he tries to feel confident to lift up the heavy rock with his Super Strength.

The rock lifts slightly off the ground.

"Come on Shadow, just a little more!" ***Nebula** said.

***Shadow** grunts, "Its….too….heavy…."

"You can do it Shadow!" ***Nebula** cheered.

***Shadow** grunts hard and manages to lift up the heavy rock by feeling confident.

"Alright Shadow!" ***Nebula** said.

***Shadow** chuckled with a smirk; he gently drops the heavy boulder rock on the ground.

"Now that you learned Super Strength, can you teach me how to teleport?" ***Nebula** asked.

"I have to use a Chaos Emerald in order to" ***Shadow** said.

"Oh, yeah" ***Nebula** said.

"Silver, I know you're hiding in the tree with my chaos emerald" ***Shadow's** ears twitched.

Silver growled and flies out of the tree.

"Damn it" Silver growled, "How did you know I was in the tree?"  
***Shadow** pointed at his ears twitching.

"Should I ask what happened?" Silver asked.

***Nebula** growled under her breath, "¿Tiene la Esmeralda del Caos, Silver?"  
**_(Eng: Do you have the Chaos Emerald, Silver?)_**

Silver raised a brow in confusion as to why she's speaking Spanish.

"Sí. ¿Por qué lo necesitas?" Silver asked in Spanish.

_**(Eng: Yes. Why do you need it?)**_

"Porque tengo que aprender a teletransportarse. Y Shadow dijo que tiene la esmeralda" ***Nebula **said, crossing her arms.

_**(Eng: Because I need to learn how to teleport. And Shadow said you have the emerald.)**_

"Lo que sea. Eso sí, no dejes que tu novio se abalanzan sobre mí de nuevo." Silver hands the Chaos Emerald to her.

_**(Eng: Whatever. Just don't let your boyfriend pounce on me again)**_

"Gracias. Y es posible que quiera ir a meditar antes de estar muy cabreado." ***Nebula** said.

_**(Eng: Thank you. And you might wanna go meditate before you get very pissed off)**_

"No estoy cabreado, Nebula. Yo sólo estoy molesto con Shadow para echarme la culpa de que era mi culpa." Silver scoffed, crossing his arms.

_**(Eng: I'm not pissed off, Nebula. I'm just upset with Shadow for blaming me that it was my fault.)**_

"Sé que no es tu culpa. Cálmate y vaya meditar." ***Nebula** said.

_**(Eng: I know it's not your fault. Just calm down and go meditate.)**_

"Lo que sea" Silver said, going towards the tree to meditate.

_**(Eng: Whatever)**_

"Alright, focus you energy and the emerald" ***Shadow** said.

"The same way with doing Chaos Spear?" ***Nebula** asked.

"Yes but think of teleporting" ***Shadow** said.  
"Got it" she nodded and focuses on her energy while holding the Chaos Emerald.

She vanished and reappeared behind ***Shadow**, "Peek-a-boo!"

***Shadow** jumps slightly, "Whoa! You did it"

***Nebula** giggles at the way she snuck up on ***Shadow**.

"How long are we stuck like this?" ***Shadow** asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a day I think" ***Nebula** shrugs, "And I'm starting to get the hang of it with your chaos powers"

"I'm getting a hang of your powers too" ***Shadow** said.

* * *

A while later; ***Shadow** refused to fly race against Silver since he didn't get the hang of how to use Flight.

"Come on, Shadow. Please" ***Nebula** begged.

"Hmph. I'm not gonna fly race with him" ***Shadow** crossed his arms.

"What's the matter, Shadsy? Am I too fast for you?" Silver chuckled.

"No! I'm just not used to flying yet!" ***Shadow** said.

"What about when you went Super, you used to fly?" ***Nebula** said.

"But that's super form. This is normal, completely different" ***Shadow** said.

***Nebula** sighs and spoke Spanish to Silver since ***Shadow** doesn't know Spanish.

"Silver, por favor lo ayude a cabo." ***Nebula** said to Silver.

_**(Eng: Silver, please help him out)**_

"¿Cómo? Él no lo va a hacer." Silver said to her.

_**(Eng: How? He's not gonna do it.)**_

"Se burlan de él. O algo para obtener lo loco." ***Nebula** said.

_**(Eng: Tease him. Or something to get him mad.)**_

"What're you two talking about?" ***Shadow** asked.

"Nothing" Silver said with a smirk.

***Shadow** arches an eyebrow.

"You want your body? Come and get it!" Silver picked up ***Nebula** and flew off.

"Silver! Put Nebula down!" ***Shadow** started running.

"Phhhhbbbttt!" Silver blew raspberry and flies higher in the sky.

_"Come on, Shadow. Fly"_ ***Nebula** said in her thoughts.

"Silver, I'm gonna kill you!" ***Shadow** starts to fly.

"Oh, boy. He's pissed off. Fly faster, Silver!" ***Nebula** said.

"Silver! Put Nebula down!" ***Shadow** growled flying after them.

"Can't catch me, Shadow!" Silver flew faster while ***Nebula **held onto him tightly.

***Shadow** growls causing his eyes to glow purple and flies faster.

Silver smirked and flies down to the ground to let ***Nebula** walk.

Then ***Shadow** tackles Silver.

"Get off me!" Silver kicked him off.

"You little bitch!" ***Shadow** tried attacking Silver but ***Nebula** held him back.  
She simply rubs his shoulders to calm him down so that he won't feel pissed off with Silver.

***Shadow** growls at Silver while purring.

"Don't growl, Shadow" ***Nebula** said as she rubs a little harder to get him to calm down.

***Shadow** couldn't help but still growl at Silver

"Shadow!" ***Nebula** demands him to stop growling.

***Shadow** stops growling but glares at Silver.

"Shadow, you flew. That was great" ***Nebula** said.

"I did it to get you back" ***Shadow** said.

***Nebula** rolled her eyes.

"Shadow, be proud of yourself" Silver said.

***Shadow** sighs, "Alright"

***Nebula** hugs ***Shadow** from behind.

***Shadow** blushes and puts his hands on top of hers.

* * *

A while later since ***Shadow** learned how to fly, it was now time to learn how to shoot Energy Blasts.

"How do you throw energy blasts?" he asked.

"It's a little complicated. Think of something that makes you angry" ***Nebula** said.

***Shadow** closes his eyes. He thinks of ***Nebula** getting hurt. He growls and his hand glows. He throws the purple energy blast towards the tree.

The tree falls down.

"Damn" ***Nebula** was stunned.

"Oops" ***Shadow** said.

"Man, that was strong, Shadow" ***Nebula** grinned.

"Yeah" ***Shadow** blushes.

Just then, the blue blur ran passed them with high speed.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY, EGGHEAD! NOW GIVE BACK THOSE EMERALDS!" Sonic shouted from the distance, chasing after the Egg mobile.

"Ho Ho Ho! Thanks for handing the emeralds over so nicely hedgehog!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"That doctor!" ***Shadow's** eyes glowed purple.

"We got to stop Eggman!" ***Nebula** said.

"Let's go!" ***Nebula** said.

She hover skates on the ground and ***Shadow** flies in the air, passing by Sonic.

"We got this, Faker!" ***Shadow** said.

"I'm still coming!" Sonic said.

"Well, keep up Sonic!" ***Nebula** said, hover skating fast.

Sonic speeds after them

With Eggman

"Ho ho ho! Now that I have the Chaos Emeralds, I now need the last one" Eggman chuckled.

"Yo Doctor! Hand over those emeralds!" ***Shadow** yelled.

"Creepy girl?!" Eggman said.

"Yo Egghead!" ***Nebula** throws chaos spears at him.

"Shadow?" Eggman ducked.

"Hand over the emeralds!" Sonic said.

"Or we'll show you how angry we are!" ***Shadow's** eyes glowed purple.

"What's going on with you two?!" Eggman yelled.

"What does it look like, fat head?!" ***Nebula** growled, getting impatient with the doctor.

Eggman takes off with his Egg Mobile.

"Oh no you don't!" ***Shadow** flew after him.

"What is going on?!" Eggman yelled.

"You have nothing to worry about, doctor" ***Shadow** threw his energy blast at Eggman.

"Whoa!" Eggman crashes.

***Shadow** managed to grab all the chaos emerald and flies down to where Sonic and ***Nebula** are.

"I got them!" ***Shadow** said.

"All right, Nebu-I mean, Shadow" Sonic smirked.

"Shut up Faker!" ***Shadow** said.

***Nebula** rolled her eyes.

"Shadow, be nice" ***Nebula** said.

"He started it!" ***Shadow** said.

"Oh, brother" ***Nebula** growled under her breath.

"Let's just go" ***Shadow** said.

All of a sudden, the chaos emeralds glowed and the swapped couples' souls emerged out of the bodies and went in opposite direction to their own bodies.

"Thank god" Nebula said

"Good" Shadow looked down at his body.

"Looks like you two are back in the right bodies" Sonic said.

"Glad to be too" Shadow said.

Sonic accidently hugged Shadow for having his body back.

"Get off me, Faker" Shadow growled.

Nebula did her cute puppy eyes at Shadow to hug back Sonic.

Shadow growls and slowly hugs back.

Nebula giggles, "Okay, you stop, Shadow"

Shadow pulls away from Sonic and suddenly hugs Nebula.

Nebula giggles and hugs back, nuzzling on his chest fur.

Shadow purrs and buries his face in her quills.

"See ya, lovebirds" Sonic sped off.

"Shut up, Faker!" Shadow shouted.

"Calm down, Shadow" Nebula rubs his shoulders.

Shadow purrs and relaxes.

Nebula smiles and purred on Shadow's neck.

Shadow purrs in Nebula's quills.

"Aww…..are you purring?" Nebula giggles.

"Shut up" Shadow purrs.

"Its cute" Nebula smirked and nuzzled his chest fur.

Shadow smiles and purrs.

The End.


End file.
